


SOLO TAL VEZ

by PhillyelTsuki



Series: ÁNGEL CAÍDO. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer & Dean Winchester - Freeform, estraño, extraño lo sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Lucifer se encuentra pensativo en que tal vez Dean Winchester solo sea un motivo más para poseer el cuerpo de Sam.





	

Lucifer se encuentra pensativo en la sala de la casa de Nick, él que por ahora es su recipiente temporal, piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, él era un motivo más para querer poseer el cuerpo de Sam Winchester. De hecho puede que sea uno de sus más fuertes motivos, solo podía esperar con ansias que el menor de los Winchester de una vez se decida a decir “si”. Porque Dean Winchester valía la pena esperar por la indecisión y dudas del pequeño.  
Cuando los conoció por primera vez, supo que representarían graves problemas para él, no solo en intentar detener el apocalipsis, sino en que Dean, el receptor de su hermano Michael, haría hasta lo imposible porque su Sammy nunca le dijera “si”, así fuera regresar de nuevo al infierno, él lo intentaría todo, incluso el sacrificar y decir “si” a Michael, no importaba cual fuera el costo, Dean haría cualquier cosa por su hermano y evitar su destino, y tal vez esa insistencia era lo que más le exasperaba de él.  
El que insistiera en salvar a su hermano hasta el último segundo de su vida, el que no importa que cosa haga Sam, así cometa el peor de los errores, él siempre estaría ahí para su Sammy, siempre estaría con él, siempre le perdonaría y siempre le miraría con esa mirada de cariño, comprensión y amor; y tal vez esto sea lo que provoco el odio, la envidia, la ira, los celos hacia Dean y Sam Winchester. Porque a pesar que su hermano miguel y su padre profesen el amor los unos hacia otros en el mundo, no pueden amarlo y perdonarlo (aunque bueno no es como si fuera a pedir perdón) a pesar de ser ángeles, aquellos seres de luz y de “amor”, aquellos seres de “paz” y especiales, que no le pueden otorgar una segunda oportunidad, aunque bueno tal vez no la merezca,pero lo que más le enferma es precisamente eso, que a pesar de que su hermano y padre profesen amor no se lo pueden otorgar a él, y un simple e insignificante humano, un mono sin pelo, un idiota, es capaz de sacrificar su vida y su alma las veces que sean necesarias para salvar a su hermano, a su pequeño Sammy, que no importa que sea el más cruel de los asesinos, el peor de los psicópatas o la persona más egoísta de las personas, él siempre estará ahí para su hermano.  
¿Por qué su hermano no puede ser así?  
¿Por qué no puede ver otra solución a todo este lío, aparte de encerrarlo en la jaula nuevamente?  
¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más como Dean Winchester? Que a pesar de saber que es imposible, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, que tal vez no lo logre, lucha contra el destino y cualquier ser sobrenatural para proteger a su hermano pequeño ¿Por qué no puede ser así?.  
Y si tal vez es el más grande de todos los idiotas por creer que lo puede lograr, y tal vez eso le causa toso esos insulsos y asquerosos sentimientos pero el ver a su empeño en lograr a proteger a Sammy es lo que lo convierte en un motivo más para esperar a poseer el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano Sammy.  
Porque sí, quiere poseer el cuerpo del pequeño Winchester para llevar acabo el apocalipsis.  
Para destruir a las creaciones de su padre, a sus amados humanos.  
Para demostrarle a su padre que se equivocó en crearlos y pedirles que los amasen más que a él mismo.  
Para demostrar a Michael que se equivocó y que él ganaría esa guerra.  
Y tal vez, solo tal vez también quiere poseer a Sam para sentirse una vez más el amor de hermanos que se profesan el uno hacia el otro aunque no lo acepten en voz alta, el sentirse querido una vez más, el sentirse protegido por alguien aun así fuera el más idiota, terco y necio de todos los humanos, aun así fuera Dean Winchester otro mono sin pelo.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE, SI LO SE ES UNA PAREJA RARA JEJEJE XD Y DIJE PORQUE NO ESCRIBIRLA YA SABEN ACEPTO QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIA, ASÍ COMO TOMATAZOS JEJEJEJE.  
> INSISTO HABÍA UNA EXTRAÑA QUÍMICA ENTRE DEAN Y LUCIFER.


End file.
